A Gift for Katrice
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story I made involving the Kit Kats giving their babysitter Katrice a very important gift that they pitched together for her. (hint: It's the cover image obviously XD) The Kit Kats and Katrice both belong to Msitubeatz.


Fall was coming close. The smell of pumpkins, the cool breeze, and even stores were putting Halloween items on their shelves. With all of that coming soon it seemed like a nice day to be at the park. The sun was shining and the wind wasn't blowing. It just felt calm and perfect for the Kit Kat's to be out and have fun.

Out with them as well was their red panda babysitter Katrice, who was watching over them while their parents Judy and Nick were off at work. The kits all were playing tag with Alicia being 'it' with her trying to chase her two brothers Andre and Amare. Aubrey meanwhile was sleeping on the grass and basking in the sunlight with Katrice sitting next to her to both watch her and the kits.

The red panda did admit that this was a more odd day. In fact too odd. The Kit Kats were all good and seemingly happy. Don't get her wrong, she wants them four to all be happy, but they seemed nice. Even Alicia was acting not like herself. The young kit wasn't going nuts and Andre wasn't acting like a drama queen when his water bottle dropped on the way to the park. He just picked it up and was happy.

Katrice would ask, but it must have been something to do with their parents. Maybe they saw them kissing and being happy. Maybe they all got Honor Rolls in school. Heck, maybe they all were happy to be out of school for a day due to a teacher meeting. Still the babysitter had the peak of curiosity in her to find out.

Before she could even think of what her plan would be the small tired and cute yawn coming from the sleepy fox caught her off guard as she looked and gently patted her arm.

"Hey Aubrey. You done sleeping or was that warm up for the real deal?" Katrice jokingly asked while Aubrey got to sit on the grass next to her babysitter and looked.

"Oh I am tired." Aubrey finished with a yawn. "But I think we have been out for a while so I guess I'm gonna be active." That right there was what made Katrice feel more odd. Aubrey not going back to sleep? She always sleeps. She does play with her siblings but mostly lays on anything to sleep. There, Katrice started to speak.

"Ok. Why are you kits being so- well not you?" Katrice said to the tired fox kit who looked at her.

"Oh you noticed huh?" Aubrey did a slight chuckle under her breath while trying to play coy with the red panda not buying any of it.

"Ok. What did you all do? Was it something bad?" The babysitter asked nicely to show she wanted to know and she wasn't being mean nor would she ever be mean to them.

"No. We all are- ok all three of us are good." The fox kit assured the red panda who knew what she meant with Alicia being the bad kit of the group even though she is good at times.

"So what is with the big secret keeping? Also with acting all cheery?" Katrice again asked but Aubrey never answered. She just quickly ran to her siblings with all of them stopping and looking at both their sister and towards their babysitter.

The Kit Kats looked over to their babysitter who just seemed curious with a hint of confusion on her face. With that look, Amare started to walk over to a small bush that was close to them. Suddenly without warning Amare hopes inside of it, again confusing Katrice who didn't know what was going on.

A couple of seconds later, the small and sweet kit hopped out with his hand behind his back. Clearly he had something that Katrice should not see. He walked to his siblings with then all of them walking towards her. Before Katrice was going to ask, Amare pulled out from his back something that made her eyes wide.

It was a flower crown. This flower crown was handmade with pretty pink and blue and yellow small roses around with the crown itself being made from twisted vines that held all of it together. Katrice was just in shock and awe. Never in her life had she thought the Kit Kats would do something this sweet and good for her. A smile was wide on her face.

"Oh my gosh you all! This is too pretty!" The red panda was excited with her striped tail wagging from pure happiness.

"We wanted to make you something special for being special to us." Andre stated to which he smile as well. He explained to her that he and Aubrey helped made the design, Alicia picked up the vines since she was a fast quick climber in trees, and Amare helped tied the crown all together along with the small roses. Katrice was just proud of all them as he was explaining.

"You guys. This is really sweet." Katrice said with a smile as she gently took the crown and started to slowly put it on as if she was a princess. The crown fit nicely on her hair with the delicate roses being close from her pointed up red panda ears as it fit perfectly on her head.

The Kit Kat's just looked at her in awe as she looked beautiful with the flower crown. Katrice saw their reactions and softly chuckled.

"It feels amazing. Thank you so much. You four really are sweet kits." The happy flower crown wearing red panda finished off her sentence with getting down to her knees and doing a big group hug with them as they all hugged her back, their tails wagging as well from how happy they made her day be perfect.

They letted go after half of minute of a hug to have her stand up back on her paws and just feeling proud of wearing such a beautiful design of a crown.

"Will you keep it?" Alicia asked her babysitter who nodded and still had the joy filled smile.

"Of course I will keep it, I might just wear it most of the time." Katrice chuckled and pulled out her phone from her shorts pocket. "Looks like your parents will be home soon. Common, let's head home and see what they will think of this lovely crown." She said to them with all agreeing and having all the Kit Kat's and herself start walking back to their parents condo.

She still kept the smile of joy on her face from the walk as the crown still was on her head with it being a perfect fit for her. Truly, these kits will grown up to be good hearted mammals.


End file.
